Helpful Loki, Twist of Fate
by Jehnto
Summary: Ranma hates Akane? He wants to leave Nerima? Due to intervention by the mischief god Loki, Ranma is now a werecheetah. He discovers his mother is a Masaki and his real father is a Yagami! His cursed form is seperate and wants him!
1. Default Chapter

AN: I picked up this story from Chaos Avatar, with permission of course.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Oh My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, King of Fighters, Gold Digger (or any other series that I may decide to add in the undetermined future), in any way possible.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
It is late at night in the Tendo dojo. Everyone is asleep except for our favorite pig-tailed hero. We zoom in to see him lying down with his hands behind his head in a melancholy mood tinged slightly with anger. Today was another hectic day in the life of our aquatransexual martial artist. Meaning that he was attacked by Ryouga, who was blaming him for stubbing his toe, being glomped by the fiancés and being continually smacked by Akane and the DAMN MALLET!!! We are just close enough to hear him whisper to himself.  
  
"Why does everybody always blame me for everything when it's not my fault? It's not like I want all these problems in my life."  
  
Even worse, today his mother had came by and he once again had to pretend to be 'Ranko'. All because of the stupid panda. I was his entire fault that he couldn't be with his mother. All because of that damn seppuku pledge to be a 'Man among Men'.  
  
"Stupid oyaji." He said with anger.  
  
But the bane of his existence had become none other than Akane Tendo.  
  
"Uncute Tomboy." He growled out, words filled with venom and hate.  
  
That's right, the one person Ranma hated the most, was that mallet happy gorilla. He was more willing to marry Kodachi, than that lesbian, one women feminist group. To think, people actually thought he loved her. Honestly, how could he love someone who didn't trust him and hit him for no reason, but that she felt like it! He'd have been out of here a long time ago if it weren't for the ties of honor and the fact that he had nowhere to go.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I just wish I could live a happier life with mom and I could make her proud of me. I want control of my life and mistakes like the Cat- Fist." He began to shake in remembrance of the cat fist, but soon got it under control.  
  
"I want to be someplace where I can be loved and not blamed for everything. Where I no longer have to put up with Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, or Kodachi! Where my female side won't be glomped by perverts, like Happosai and Kuno." Ranma shivered, in a disgusted way, in remembrance of their touch on his body. For a moment there was a silence, as he paused, like he expected a deity to show up and answer his prayers. Then it was broken.  
  
"Yeah right, like my wishes would be granted. With my luck, things would just turn out worse."  
  
Having said that, Ranma turned on his side and tried to get some sleep, before the usual chaos started tomorrow.  
  
In Asgard  
  
"This can't be right."  
  
Loki was not what you would call a sympathetic being. In fact, he was downright sadistic most of the time. He had caused a lot of the problems for Ranma while he was in Nerima, as a source of entertainment for himself. Now things were getting repetitive in Ranma's life, so Loki thought he could spice things up a little. Remembering all the fun that arrived with Ranma's friends from the past, Loki decided to look through Ranma's file to find any other long lost friends to 'reacquaint' with the martial arts wonder.  
  
"How could a mortal DO that to his own son?"  
  
Loki was horrified to say the least. Not even he would do some of the things that Genma had done in the name of training. Loki suddenly, for the first time in centuries, felt overpowering guilt. He thought he was just having some relatively harmless fun with an egotistical hotshot. Not a lonely and tortured young boy, who probably was a stranger to any form of love.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
To put it simply, Loki felt like he'd just kicked a puppy. With steel toed boots, while it was limping towards him, moaning pitifully. After an uncaring owner, that hadn't fed it in days, had just tortured it. And... well you get the idea.  
  
"That's it, now I'm going to help him out, I owe him that at least."  
  
Loki had heard Ranma's wish, and decided to help grant it, in his own twisted understanding of it anyhow, to make amends. Just because Loki was sadistic and considered almost evil, he still had a code of honor. Ranma was just about to get some divine help for once.  
  
Loki only thought of the chaos that would ensue from his help, as his gift for a good deed well done. It was only a bonus. HONEST! (Maybe he wasn't so nice after all. ;)  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
We find ourselves back in the guest room of the dojo, where Ranma and his father are sleeping. Nothing exciting is happening, until we see someone slip open the window and jump in. We look closer to see that its Happosai, with a bag of supplies slung over his back.  
  
Everyone thought of Happosai as mostly harmless. Sure he was annoying but he'd never really done anything to permanently harm them, just irritate the hell out of them. He was just a little pervert that only cared about himself and was quite vengeful sometimes. What they didn't know, was that if he could, he would turn almost all of them into slaves for him. He would have done it already, if he had an item to do it, and if there weren't so many powerful people that would be pissed off at him for doing it.  
  
This was what brought him here tonight. He planned to lock Ranma in his cursed form and make, the now permanent, 'Ranko' his loving slave girl. He had found a spell, which was supposed to allow the person, who used it, to attain his greatest desires. All he had to do was draw the pentagram around the target and chant the spell.  
  
Happosai quickly went about setting up the spell. He first put a spell on the door, shutting it tighter than a bomb shelter, so no one could interrupt. Then he put some sleeping powder on Genma, so that he wouldn't wake up, even if his wife with that katana, damn is she scary with that sword, tried to visit. He didn't put any on Ranma, in case that it might affect the spell in some unseen way. He then carefully traced the pentagram around Ranma and began chanting the spell, trying to hold back the maniacal laughter, so he wouldn't mess up the spell or wake up Ranma. Soon, he thinks, you will be my willing slave Ranma-chan. Unfortunately, or in Ranma's case fortunately, Happosai did not read all of the instructions, (thanks to Loki's intervention by the way), thus he did not know that the target of the pentagram was drawn around, was the one that would have their greatest desires granted, instead of being the target of the wish like he thought. Oh well.  
  
As Happosai finished the spell, he began to laugh maniacally when the pentagram lit up. This is about the time, that Ranma woke up, just in time to hear Happosai make a wish.  
  
"HA HA HA HA! Now I can have Ranma-chan all to myself!" Happosai laughed out loud, with a malicious grin on his face.  
  
"W-what are y-you talking about you perverted freak?" Ranma asked nervously, realizing that he was about to have more magical mayhem added to his life.  
  
Happosai ignored the question and began his wish. "I wish that Ranma would be locked in his cursed form and be my servant."  
  
By this time Ranma was panicking, because he realized what was going to happen. He tried to get up and attack Happosai, but the magic held him down.  
  
Then the spell spoke out loud. "Number of wishes limited to one for caster. You have asked for two. Please state only ONE wish that coincides with the K.I.S.S. ideals"  
  
"WHAT, only one wish for me?" He asked furiously, while Ranma smirked. As an after thought he asked dumbfounded, "K.I.S.S. ideals?"  
  
The scroll replied in a voice full of age and wisdom, "Keep It Simple Stupid!"  
  
While Happosai began to recover from a nasty face fault, due to an ancient artifact reciting the engineering ideal of K.I.S.S., he began to contemplate which wish to choose.  
  
Ranma meanwhile, was trying to force his way out, so he wouldn't be permanently cursed or a slave to the perverted troll, mumbling out how there was going to be a major $$ kicking for anyone who bugged him tomorrow.  
  
Asgard  
  
"WHAT??? Happosai gets a wish from this?" Screamed Loki.  
  
He began to think about what quite a few goddesses, that are interested or protective of Ranma, would do to him if something bad happened to Ranma.  
  
"It's not like I meant for this to happen. Besides, what's the worst that they could do to me?"  
  
As Loki thought about that, he could come only to one conclusion.  
  
"Their not going to hurt me, I know that. Their going to $%ing kill me!!!"  
  
Suddenly a lightening bolt hit him fro out of nowhere. After he stopped twitching, he read a message in the ground from Kami-sama. It read...  
  
"No CURSING in Asgard. And they won't kill you. They'll just maim you a bit. Most likely they'll torture you. You know something like..." As Loki continued to read all the forms of torture, from the Chinese Water torture, to the drow torture, he grew quite a few sweat drops and his eyes turned to the size of saucers.  
  
Loki began to sweat, as his imagination began to picture torture after torture...  
  
Happosai finally decided on his wish. "I wish that..."  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
Happosai finally decided on his wish. "I wish that Ranma would become my loyal slave." He said smiling evilly, in Ranma's direction. With Ranma as his slave, he could make him use his own wishes to turn him into a permanent Ranma-chan, which would do whatever he wanted.  
  
As Happosai was about to gloat to Ranma, who was giving him a death glare and screaming, "I'm going to kill you when this is over you old freak", the scroll responded, "Cannot comply, please state another wish."  
  
"Cannot comply? B-B-but why NOT!!!", screamed Happosai, who was finding this increasingly frustrating. First he finds he only gets one wish, and then he can't make Ranma his slave even with that one wish.  
  
The scroll replied with, "Wishes cannot be made that alter the personality or soul against their will. Will you state your wish now?"  
  
Happosai fumed, while Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. Happosai decided to go for broke and make another wish. "Very well then, I wish that Ranma would be forever locked in his cursed form, HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
At the moment, Ranma was too shocked to be angry. He just realized that he might be a girl forever after tonight. His aura appeared and began to grow, as he prepared to beat the snot out of the evil garden gnome, as soon as the magic field dropped.  
  
"WISH GRANTED!!" Boomed the scroll, before the pentagram lit up and engulfed Ranma in light, as he began to scream in pain and anguish, as the spell took effect. When the light faded, Ranma looked down to see that Happosai had already glomped his chest, HIS chest! He was still male! He wasn't permanently female! Ranma could think of only one response to this fact.  
  
"THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA AND ANY KAMI THAT HAD MERCY ON ME TODAY!!!"  
  
Asgard  
  
"ACHOOO!!!!!"  
  
In his office, Kami-sama sneezed loudly, scaring the heck out of everybody in the vicinity, and nearly giving his Valkyrie, that was his secretary, a heart attack. Anyone who was close enough afterwards, would have heard the words, "Wow, that felt good. I haven't sneezed like that in at least a Millennia."  
  
Elsewhere in Asgard  
  
"Achoo!!"  
  
The sneeze was enough to break Loki out of the gibbering mess that he had become while contemplating his doom. He took in the relevant information and processed it in a way his panicked mind could understand.  
  
'Ranma not harmed, not girl forever, they won't kill me!'  
  
With that out of the way, he preceded to wave victory fans about and dance a little jig while shouting, "Oh happy day!"  
  
The god in the next small part of Asgard decided that he didn't want to know. Seeing Loki dance like that, while waving victory fans and singing, was Disturbing!!! Oo;  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
Meanwhile, Happosai had noticed the lack of any female assets on Ranma's person as well.  
  
"HEY, what gives? I thought it said wish granted!" The little troll was angry and confused.  
  
"Subject has been permanently trapped in his cursed form as requested."  
  
You see, the scrolls logic worked this way. When asked to trap Ranma in his cursed form, the scroll decided to categorize everything. The two forms it found, were the male and female forms. Next, it put all the curses the current target had on it, in the category of the form it received in. Since the Jusenkyo curse was received while Ranma was in male form, and with it's computer like mind, it came to the conclusion that the male form had been cursed to become female, but the female form was not cursed to change to male. Add all the curses received before Jusenkyo... well lets just say, that the scroll had just reason to consider the male form, the cursed form. Thus it locked away the female form, so that Ranma would never become female again, fulfilling the wish. When the scroll decided to explain this to Happosai and Ranma, it got different reactions.  
  
Happosai was furious. "That's not fair!! That's not what I wanted. I want another wish!"  
  
The scroll responded with a, "There are no refunds or redoes. Request denied!"  
  
Happosai began to fume, while Ranma...  
  
"Never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again, never gon..."  
  
The scroll grew a MASSIVE sweat drop, as it watched the pig-tailed martial artist dance around while singing that phrase over and over again.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Groused Happosai, since he was still angry that he wasted the wish. Suddenly, Ranma stopped and slowly turned around to glare at Happosai. For the first time since Saffron, Ranma took away all of his restraints on his power.  
  
During his fight with Saffron, he had needed to save Akane's life, and had looked deep within his soul. He had went so deep, that he had passed the gate within himself to the very core of his soul. There he found three strange powers, hidden deep within, that were each different in certain ways from the ki he usually used. Each had an image to represent it. The first, a cheetah cub, because it was his favorite cat for it's speed advantage (before the cat-fist), was the cat-fist. The other two he didn't know what they were, except that one was in the shape of a predator bird made out of light and the other was a purple flame. He refused to use the cat-fist, because he might go feral and kill everyone including his friends and family. He would need more control over it before he used it. He couldn't use the purple flame either. He didn't know how, but he knew that he needed a specific trigger to start it. That left him with using the power of the bird of light, which he used to defeat Saffron.  
  
Over the months afterwards, he had trained, with the cat-fist, and the hawk of light in secret, till he knew how to use them easily. He had mastered the basics for both a month after returning from China. It only took that long because he had to learn to control the strength of the powers, or the others would notice. He hadn't used the purple flame though until three months after returning from China. It only happened because Herb had attacked him, after Akane smacked him out of Nerima, into China.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
We see Ranma on his knees, battered and bloody, facing off with Herb and a defiant look in his eyes. Herb begins to laugh, "You see Ranma, I have become more powerful then you now. You are so pitiful."  
  
Ranma was desperate, Herb had used some artifact to increase his strength, and now he was beating him bloody. He had tried to access the cat-fist and light hawk powers he'd developed, but for some reason the other energy in him wouldn't let him. He was beginning to become angry and desperate. Anger at what the Musk Prince was doing to him, that was all that was keeping him standing at the moment.  
  
"You've become such a weakling Ranma. You know what I'm going to do when I win though? When I win, I'm going to trap you as a girl with the magic ladle, and turn you into musk breeding stock!" Herb said as he sped forward to attack.  
  
Ranma's gaze became like steel as he dodged, just missed by Herb's punch, to be hit in the back with a ki blast. With that last blast, Ranma lost the last of his remaining strength and collapsed. Herb walked toward him and lifted him by his neck. He brought Ranma face to face with him, so Ranma could hear his whispered comments.  
  
"Now you've lost Ranma. But my revenge isn't complete yet. First you are going to become my wife and then..." Ranma looked at him angrily and with loathing, waiting for him to finish gloating.  
  
"...Then I will take your mother and do the same with her before killing her right in front of you. How does that make you feel Ranma?" Herb then threw him onto the ground and punched and kicked him around.  
  
When Ranma finally comprehended what Herb had said through the haze that had become his mind, he gave into the one emotion he always avoided. Hate. Sure he got angry and annoyed with his rivals, fiancés, and enemies, but he never hated any of them. But Herb had threatened his Mother!!! Ranma again reached into the depths of his soul for more power, but this time it was an overpowering hate that drove him to find it. And this is where he found the purple fire, brighter than ever. It seemed to be calling out to him. Every other time he tried to grasp the flame it would slip out of hands and move away from him. But this time it was different. This time he called to it with all of his pent up hatred. And the fire answered and grew. Years of pent up anguish and pain all held back. Locked back by emotional walls to keep him sane. Now they were released and fanned the flames to create a blaze where a small fire once was. Then the fire engulfed him. His blood sang as the power of the flame made it boil. But instead of pain, he felt ecstasy. The inferno became him. And all that he knew was death and violence. And now he hungered for it.  
  
Herb was laughing as he toyed with Ranma's prone body, when he heard a weird sound come from Ranma's mouth. It... sounded like... steam boiling?  
  
As he looked at Ranma, he saw the bane of his existence rising. Herb couldn't see Ranma's eyes, because his head was down and his bangs were in the way. Herb scoffed and began to insult Ranma, but suddenly stopped. There was something wrong, something wasn't right. Herb began to feel nervous, but forcefully ignored the impending feeling of doom and attacked Ranma. As he launched a ki enhanced punch at Ranma, his hand was suddenly caught in a vise like grip.  
  
That's when Ranma raised his head so Herb could see his face.  
  
Herb recoiled in horror upon seeing Ranma's face. His mouth was open, breathing out a purple mist of what Herb discovered to his chagrin, was evaporating blood. But even worse, were the eyes. They were pupil-less and exuded an unholy light. As Herb looked into the vacant demonic eyes he saw something. A burning inferno of purple flame that promised only one thing. Death!!!  
  
That was when Ranma's body burst into purple flame and he let out a blood curdling scream full of hate and venom that traveled for miles and would be giving nightmares to every person who heard it for the next month. Then Ranma attacked.  
  
Herb had developed a strong defense against any ki attack. In fact, there were probably only a few ki attacks that could harm him much anymore. It was to bad he didn't have an immunity to magic enhanced fire. Quite a pity, if he had he might not have lost his right hand when a zombie like Ranma powered up. Although that was probably the least of his worry's at the time.  
  
Herb saw the monster that Ranma had become. He saw the bloodlust, he felt the hate. He sensed the power, and it dwarfed his own.  
  
Herb knowing this predicament, tried to flee, but it was too late, as the blood lusty young martial artist had already pounced upon Herb. Ranma growled, looking at Herb straight in the eyes with his own eyes vacant of intelligence and aflame with a purple blaze. Herb saw death in those eyes.  
  
And that's when the screaming began. The blood flowed, and the crazed Ranma roared in ecstasy, as everything burned and turned into dust around him.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Since then he had mastered the flame within him, as well as the other powers. He had found that after awakening the flame, he could useit whenever he wanted. He felt no regret for killing Herb. He justified it with the threat to his mother. No, what he regretted was that he- enjoyed it. Worse, was that he wanted to feel the fire flow through his veins again. The problem was, that power was intoxicating, but he held it in check and kept his hidden powers secret, never using them near Nerima, for any who know him to see. Until tonight.  
  
Now he felt the same hate against Happosai as he did with Herb. And it showed in his eyes.  
  
Happosai, seeing his doom in those eyes, blanched, pissed himself, and fled.  
  
With the focus of his ire gone, Ranma calmed down. He was tired to chase the old pervert right now, and with the way that the gnome fled, he'd probably be taking an extended trip halfway around the world by tomorrow. So he decided to go back to bed, forgetting entirely about the spell and never knowing that it wasn't finished with him.  
  
So as Ranma slept, the spell continued it's unfinished work and attempted to discern and grant Ranma his greatest desires. And may Kami-sama protect Ranma from the good intentions of the helpful but incompetent.  
  
"Achoo"  
  
Simultaneously, Loki the Norse god of mischief, and the semi-sentient scroll the spell was coming from sneezed, wondering who was talking about them. 


	2. Chapter 2 HLTF

Chapter 2  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
The early morning sun streamed through the window of the guest room outlining three sleeping forms. It was a Sunday so technically everyone in the household could sleep in. Normally this wasn't so but with the sleeping powder that was put on Genma the night before, Genma was still in a deep sleep; therefore he couldn't wake his son up for their morning spar meaning the other members of the household wouldn't get their early morning wake up call. The real mystery was the third figure currently snuggled up closely to a certain pig-tailed martial artist. The mysterious figure moved a little to adjust to the invading warmth of the sun, giving a clear view of a young petit, redheaded girl, which coincidentally enough looked just like Ranma's girl side.  
  
Ranma awoke to the feeling of someone in the bed with him. As he opened his eyes, everything appeared blurry at first then things became to clear up. By this time a certain redhead was already awake and eagerly awaiting for when Ranma looked at her. After Ranma's vision fully cleared he began thinking of who could be in the bed with him.  
  
{Okay, I know it isn't that bull dyke Akane otherwise I'm sure I would already be on my way to the other side of Nerima. So that leaves three other possibilities, A. Shampoo, B. Ukyou, or C. Shudder Kodachi. Well it can't be Shampoo because it doesn't smell like her and plus the fact that my ribs aren't being crushed to death. (Ranma's girl side had him in a soft and affectionate embrace. I don't think its Ukyou because she doesn't normally do things like this plus the fact that whoever it is too short to be Ukyou. So that leaves Kodachi, but I don't think it's her either. There's no chemical smell in the room plus whoever it is kinda smells like me...}  
  
Finally getting the nerve up to face whoever was in the bed with him Ranma turned his head to have his eyes lock in on another set of bright blue-grey eyes that he could get lost in. Being the powers that be, the final part of the scrolls magic decided to take effect, being the fact that one of Ranma's greatest desire was to have someone that loved him, and knew what he has went through in life, someone who would trust him completely and not treat him like a prize to be won and would care what his feelings on the matter.  
  
FLASH Living a happy childhood until age 5 then being taken away from his mother. FLASH Going through the Neko-Ken at age 6. FLASH A young boy having to leave his only friend behind while he rode on top of his friends' yatta while his dad pulled it. FLASH Other forms of torture in the name of the art. FLASH The feeling of being cursed into a girl and not living up to being 'A Man among Men'. FLASH The fiancées, the rivals, and all the fights. The feeling of being alone and having to hide from his mother as 'Ranko'. Killing to save Akane at Mt. Phoenix  
  
FLASH Growing up in a small village near the Amazons. FLASH Seeing both of her parents killed before her eyes by the Musk, then being adopted into the Amazon tribe. FLASH The training, and countless fights to stay unmarried, the feeling of never finding one to truly love and being forever alone. FLASH The challenge to the death by an ex-friend of the tribe, the feeling of cold water washing over here then nothing. FLASH Fifteen hundred years of watching everyone from the spring as they went through their lives, the loneliness of knowing that you would never be loved. FLASH Watching a young man spar with his father ending with him being knocked into her spring. A chance due to some mental scarring a tear in his soul allowed her to travel with him in life, and experience life through his eyes. Eventually falling in love with the young man but knowing that it would never be.  
  
Tears flowed from both teens eyes as the connection broke. Each had made up their mind to fill that void in each others life. Ranko knew that her prayers had been answered; she had been given a second chance and also a chance to be with the one she loved. Ranma knew more about emotions since his fight with Saffron and could already feel his self falling in love with the girl before him. He knew from the memories that they shared that she truly loved him for him and he did not have to change just to get her to notice him. He also knew for some reason that she wasn't going to let him lie to everyone anymore about his intelligence, due to the shared memories he was sure that she knew that he was on the level of being a certified genius. That he lied to everyone by failing tests on purpose and acting dumb so they wouldn't know that he knew exactly what was going on around him. Like how Akane really knew that Ryouga was P-Chan and at night they would plan out their attacks on Ranma. Nabiki had set up a vast company making money off of Ranma's girl side and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew and their fights. Yep today would be the start of 'Ranma and Ranko's Operation: Get Revenge.  
  
"Ranko, I know this is because of that scroll that Happosai had, but for once you know what? I'm happy that things turned out the way they did. Now how about we slip on outta here and go see my mom and along the way I'll tell you my plans of revenge against some members of the NWC?" Ranma said as looked deeply into Ranko's eyes. He could feel himself falling in love with her even more by the second.  
  
Ranko just kept looking right back into him in those same eyes. "Ranma, before you do that tell me what you are going to do about the fiancées and furthermore what are you going to do about us? You know my feelings about you so I don't have any reason to try to hide it from you. But I would like to hear your own feelings about it. And I also know that you don't even like any of the girls in that way."  
  
Ranma sighed, he knew this was coming, but as he thought about it he didn't really have any objections to being with Ranko or even if the matter came up marrying her for that matter. "Ranko, yes I do know how you feel and to answer your question, in the past ten minutes that I have actually known you I have fallen in love with you too. That alone gives me a even better reason to get rid of the fiancées and get the hell outta Nerima. So let's hurry up and get to my mom's house." With that the two quickly got dressed and slipped out of the house via the window heading across rooftops to Juuban.  
  
Ranma and Ranko quickly made their way to the Saotome residence. As soon as they had entered the Juuban district the two had started to show affection for one another, the two just couldn't get enough of being around each other, their relationship had already passed the handholding stage and the two were already kissing. Both knew that it was all thanks to the magical scroll of Happosai's somehow when they had shared memories to one another it had connected the two in a deep and symbiotic way, at any given point or time one could almost know what the other was thinking before the other said anything about it. And as their link grew the two could start to feel what the other was feeling and they could feel positive emotions directed towards one another.  
  
Saotome Ancestral Home  
  
As the two stood before the door, Ranma turned to face Ranko and took her into his arms. "Anata, no matter what happens in there today, one way or another we will be together. I promise you that, and we both know that I keep my promises." Ranma said as he tightened his embrace a little. Ranko just leaned further into Ranma's embrace, "I know you do Ranma." The two broke their embrace, with some reluctance, and then knocked on the door.  
  
A few moments later the door opened to reveal Nodoka Saotome in a nice kimono. Her sights immediately set themselves on the red-haired girl. "Ranko it's nice to see you again! Who is your young friend?" Thoughts of Ranko having a boyfriend played through her head. Kami only knows how close to the truth she is.  
  
The black-haired teen faced her; she noticed a slight moment of hesitation play on his face. Then he spoke, "Hello mother, it is good to see you after all this time."  
  
Tears started making there way down Nodoka's face as she comprehended what Ranma had said. "Ranma is it really you my son?"  
  
Ranma just nodded his head, "Hai mother it really is me. There are some things that I need to talk to you about mother and they are really important. If we may come in I will tell you about the training trip and also talk to you about what I need help with."  
  
"Come in and make yourselves at home, I will get some tea and you can tell me all about it, my son."  
  
Nodoka quickly led them into the sitting room and then went into the kitchen to make the tea. A little bit later she returned with the tea and after serving everyone she sat down to her sons' tale and also to listen to his problems.  
  
Seeing that she was ready Ranma told her everything that happened on the training trip. From the Neko-ken to Jusenkyo and the multiple fiancées. By the time he was done with his tale Nodoka was furious as she gripped the family honor blade tightly muttering about having panda steaks for dinner. After she had calmed down enough to continue Ranma started explaining his problems to her.  
  
"Mother, thanks to pops and his stomach I have three fiancées and one psycho after me, with Kami only knows how many more that are out there. Every month I get rid of at least two more fiancées that show up at the dojo after I satisfy their honor somehow. But I cannot figure out how to get rid of the Tendo-Saotome engagement, since no matter what I try to do it gets shoved right back into my face. I cannot deter Ukyou for that matter either her honor demands I marry her since Pops ran off with her dowry and spent it and I do not have that kinda money to hand over. Amazon law states that I have to marry Shampoo since I defeated her in combat and I cannot figure a way out of that one either. And the last girl Kodachi is insane and just won't leave me alone." Ranma sighed and took a sip of tea before continuing as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't love any of the girls, and they treat me like a prize to be won and the only person I have even considered marrying any time soon is sitting next to me." Ranma said as he turned a bright red, beside him Ranko was also a bright red at the announcement of his feelings towards her to his mother. "Pops demands that I fulfill family honor, but in truth this family has no honor left in its name. Pops has dragged it so far through the mud it would take at least a hundred years to fix all the damage. From all the promises to eh thievery and lying there is no family honor left."  
  
Nodoka looked at her son with a knowing look because she already knew this. "Ranma I have a way out of this for the both of us, but go ahead with the rest of your problems because I need a little more time about gathering my wits to tell you."  
  
"No problem mother, my next problem is if I don't get out of Nerima anytime soon I think something very bad will happen. Everybody immediately blames everything on me from the fights with Ryouga to Akane's malleting into LEO. I never get any time to myself and I fear that I have reached my breaking point already and that I am a over due time bomb just ready to go off. The next thing I wanted to ask you was something that deals with my very soul. Does a hawk of light and purple flames mean anything to you? In my fight with the Phoenix god Saffron in China I had to look deep inside of myself to find more power to defeat him and there they were." Ranma looked at his mother letting her know that he was done talking, and awaiting some answers to his questions and problems.  
  
"First of all Ranma, I would say that you do not have to worry about the Seppuku contract. I only had Genma do that to try and keep him in line because I knew he wasn't the most trustworthy of figures to be with. My question though is to mainly Ranko at the moment. Ranko, how do you feel about my son? And please answer truthfully."  
  
Ranko looked at Nodoka and blushed a little before giving her answer. "Auntie to be truthful I love your son with all my heart and I would give my own life to see him happy. And I know he would do the same for me too. Unlike the others I do not see him as a prize to be won. Akane was just given the engagement and never had to work for it. The only time she ever is really nice to Ranma is when she is afraid that he property is going to be taken away by another. Shampoo thinks that he is hers too just because of Amazon Law, and men in her village are treated as second class citizens under the women. As for Ukyou she two treats Ranma as a prize to be won from Akane and Shampoo. She came to Nerima looking for revenge for the past ten years and only after Ranma said she looked cute did she start chasing after him like the others. The only thing I want is for Ranma to follow his own heart and aspirations, because he is not property to be handed off or discarded, he is a human being that has long ago captured my heart, and that is something I am very grateful for."  
  
Nodoka just smiled at Ranko. "Well then with that outta the way I guess I will let you know my plan. Would you both be willing to marry not because of duty be out of love?"  
  
Ranma just blushed a bright red again. "Mother I feel like I have known Ranko my whole life, but I need some time to get used to this first, ."  
  
Ranko nodded her head at Ranma. "I too feel the same way."  
  
"Well then here is my plan... Ranma, Genma is not your biological father. Your real father was concerned for mine and your safety so he never married me. We made love out of wed lock before he left and every now and then I see him. But due to the fact that I was pregnant, society would have looked poorly on me so I married Genma to hide the fact. I had divorced your father and was going to go live with my own father at his home. I would like you to come with me Ranma and take the last name of Misaki which is my maiden name. As for the purple flame, that is something you inherit from your real father who is named Iori Yagami. As for the Hawk of light I don't really have a clue but you can ask your grandfather about that one."  
  
"That is exactly what I wanted to do myself mom, a little bit quicker than I had expected with the divorce but that's fine by me. And at least with your plans to go live with grandpa I won't really have to find a place to stay that would be in my budget range. Now the only question is when do we leave? The sooner the better in my opinion."  
  
AN: Okay this is really my first shot at a Fanfic. SO any ideas would be much appreciated. I picked this story up from Chaos Avatar, so yes I do know that Ranma is overpowered, so if anybody can give me any ideas of what to throw at him that would be really cool. I do not know if I wanna have Ranma pick up a second wife since if I remember correctly due to the Jurian blood he can have multiple wives or is that only for the emperor? If he can, anybody wanna give me some ideas of who it should be? ALL REVIEWS AND FLAMES ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!! They let me know how to work things for future fanfics and future chapters in this fic. I was thinking along the lines of having Ranma go into space for awhile and traveling to the different planets? I also am leaving it open for the NWC to aggravate him. Chapter 3 is going to be out as soon as I can work out some details. If anybody has any ideas what so ever send me a review!!! 


End file.
